


99 Luftballoons

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Filming, Fingerfucking, Forced Exhibitionism, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: 'James' mets 'Ava' at a dim, smoky bar. They get one night together...well almost...before he disappears. Only to reappear as a ghost when she least expected it.





	99 Luftballoons

**Author's Note:**

> One of two submissions into impossibleg1rl and caramell0w's Men of Marvel: What's your flavor? challenge. I chose Being Filmed for this one.
> 
> And I used the outfit from the Calvin Klein fashion show. The one with the long black coat and the red shirt of doom.
> 
> Also...this one is gonna kind of hurt. And you should totally listen to the Atomic Blonde soundtrack, especially Kaleida's version of 99 Luftballoons. That one I wore the fuck out while writing this.  
> Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3UkgRHIJpk&list=PL6BO7DvxpOPX0HOZ39j1DI3txGVfX2NAR  
> Spotify link: https://open.spotify.com/user/g0u1d1e1/playlist/3uGGl9F4danv311ezFKerP#_=_

The group of Hydra doctors, using that term loosely…they wore white coats and performed medical operations and experiments. There’s really no proof they’ve had any medical education whatsoever. Losing track here. The group of men watched her from the other side of the glass partition. They’d stripped her of her cat suit and all her weapons. Then they’d tied her to a metal chair; ankles to the front legs, wrists to the back legs and elbows to the back. She recognized Oscorp spider silk anywhere. She used it herself.  
She didn’t know how long had passed but the men in the room shifted and came and went. They talked softly amongst either other but made no other move or indication. Her head dropped back against the back of the chair. Her adrenaline began to subside from being caught and being in a state of alert for so long. She knew she shouldn’t drop her guard but it would eventually fall, better by her choice than have it stripped from her.  
She went through the mental checklist, forcing her body to slowly relax the anxious tension from her body until she sagged in the chair. She felt loose and sleepy. And that’s when the door opened to a ghost.

_Grayish white smoke curled in tendrils around her painstakingly coiffed hair. The curls looked almost wet and plastic with as much styling product as she put in them to get them to look perfect. The seat next to her filled with a big body.  
She glanced at him then fully turned, making no mistake she was looking him over. His broad body took up the entire space of the chair. Solid shoulders filled out the black trench coat perfectly. A glance down showed a lap of thick thighs perfect for sitting on or straddling. The glance up made her drop her cigarette into her glass. His pink lips twitched. And the most striking whitish blue eyes rolled in her direction.  
She was struck by his sheer beauty. Even under the scruff, she could see cheekbones that could cut glass. If only his hair was just a bit longer…but there was enough to pull. His voice rumbled through his chest, startling her.  
“Wirst du einfach bei mir anfangen?”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t speak German.” Lie.  
“A ty govorish’ po russki?”  
“No, is that Russian?” Lie. His lips twitched again.  
“Est-ce que tu parles francais?”  
“Ah see there. I speak some French.” She went to sip her drink, catching herself with a glance at the sad, floating cigarette and set it back down. “But I wonder, sir…why not speak English? You clearly understood me.”  
He turned to her, smiling now. The buttons of his red shirt strained across his chest. She bit her lip then met his eyes. They were weary, despite his smile. A glance down had him biting his lip. Her dress hung effortlessly on her pert breasts, leaving a great expanse of cleavage. The red stood out against her skin.  
“I wanted to see how many times you’d lie before you told me the truth.”  
“And how do you know I would lie?”  
He made a point of looking around the bar then settled his eyes back on her. “You are the only unaccompanied woman in a bar of mostly male patrons…and yet, no one approaches you.”  
“You approached me.” She dropped her hand to his forearm, a slight press of fingertips found something much, much harder than muscle. He politely lifted her hand from him but instead of letting her hand go, he locked their fingers together.  
He smirked then leaned in. “I am not afraid of danger.”  
“Me? Dangerous?” She followed his lead and leaned in more.  
“A beautiful woman in a red dress is usually dangerous.”  
Her red lips twitched. “You think I’m beautiful?”  
“I know you are, doll.” They closed the distance, lips touching in a cautious yet hopeful kiss. His eyes darkened with his dilating pupils. “Wanna get out of here?”  
“Yes.”  
They stood without letting go of each other. She tossed her coat over her shoulders then he was leading her out of the dim, smoky bar onto the snowy, dark streets. He paused and helped her on with her coat, pulling her close by the lapels. His hungry lips and tongue devoured hers, smearing her lipstick in a red slash.  
Her back hit the cold cement wall and his thigh came up between her legs, making her gasp. “What’s your name?”  
“Ava.” Lie.  
“James.” His eager lips trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear then down the column of her neck. “Take me to your room.” She didn’t ask questions. His hand had slipped into the slit of her dress and his fingers brushed the fabric that covered her cleft. “I’ll make you feel real good, sweetheart.”  
His flesh hand held hers tightly as they hurried the blocks to her hotel room. He chased her up the three flights of stairs, playfully grabbing at her and making her laugh. They laughed breathlessly at each other as soon as the door closed. Their mouths hovered close but didn’t touch as they stripped out of their coats. There was a sound of ripping fabric and her dress fluttered to the floor.  
She looked down at the red fabric pooled at her feet. “Sorry about that.”  
“It’s ok.” She grabbed the seam of his shirt with both hands and jerked violently, sending buttons flying in every direction. “We’re even.”  
James grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. “You’re something else.”  
“I’m aware.” His mouth claimed hers, leaning her back over his arm. He swung her back around, urging her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her effortlessly to the bed where he dropped her with a light bounce.  
“Leave the heels on.”  
“Yes, James.” She bit her lip as he began to strip. Her eyes fell on the metal prosthetic from mangled shoulder down. She recognized the tech. No way this man was Hydra though. He saw her hesitation and misinterpreted it. She quickly recovered as he reached for his shirt. “No, James. Please.” She grabbed his metal wrist. Though he didn’t move, he seemed to curl inward, shutting her out. She danced her fingertips over the shifting, shiny plates. “How?”  
“In the war.”  
“I’m sorry.” She kissed the mass of scar tissue, causing him to turn. “You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.”  
He smiled and repeated her words back at him. “You think I’m beautiful.”   
She grabbed the open fly of his black slacks and pulled him against her. “Let me show you how beautiful you are…”_

“James?” She sat up and tried to twist around in the chair as he walked around her. He said nothing, his jaw clenched but limbs loose to react. “James, I-“ Their eyes met. Where hers swam with guilt and regret, his were cold and empty.  
A speaker in the corner crackled then squealed. A German faking a Russian accent spoke of the static. “You know why you’re here?”  
“Wrong turn?” No response.  
“Who do you work for?” She sighed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. They were going to be here for a while. When it was clear she wasn’t going to answer, the man on the speaker sighed. “Soldat.” He turned toward the glass then nodded.  
“James, listen to me.” He grabbed her hair hard and cranked her head back. She gasped but it wasn’t in pain. Her nipples tightened under the sports bra. The Asset blinked in confusion. Her pupils dilated and her lips parted. He frowned as the tip of her tongue wet her lips.  
“What is your name?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Who do you work for?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Who do you work for?”  
They repeated the questions until she got bored. “James, are you in there?”  
“Do not talk to him. Answer the question.”  
“Fuck you.” She smiled. “Do you remember me?”  
“No.”  
“Soldat! Do not speak to the prisoner!”  
She narrowed her eyes. “You’re not James, are you?”  
“No.”  
“You look like him.” She smiled. “You sure you don’t remember me?”  
“No.”  
“Soldat! Answer the question! Who are you? Who do you work for?”  
She looked him directly in the eyes. “Fuck. You.”

_The sheets slithered against each other as she rolled over. The stark white grey sky made the room light but not warm. No the body next to her did. She rested her head on his chest. He had his metal arm tucked under the pillow under his head. Her fingers traced patterns on his chest.  
“How did you lose your arm?”  
“I told you.”  
“No…you told me when.”  
He sighed and looked down at her. She smiled, resting her cheek on the back of her hand. “I fell off a train.” She winced.  
“May I see it?” The plates shifted and whirred as he held it up for her. “Can you feel me?” Her fingertips danced along the shiny metal.  
“Yes and no.” She continued to skim her fingers over his arm. “It like a memory. A memory of how you’re supposed to feel.” She protested that he’d never felt her before. “And echo. I feel it but I don’t.”  
“And the star?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You’ve said that a lot.”  
“Because it’s true. There are things I feel like I should know but I don’t. Like I don’t remember them attaching this prosthetic. There are patches of fog in my mind and when I try to focus on them, they disappear into nothingness. Like it’s been wiped away.”  
“James, are you in trouble?”  
“I don’t know.” He looked out the window. “I think there are people after me.”  
“I can help you.” She sat up. “Come with me.”  
“You? How?”  
“I just can.” His lifted his metal hand to caress her face, creating an echo…remembering the feel. “Do you trust me?”  
“I do.” His metal palm skimmed down her throat and between her breasts. “Let me remember you first.” His fingers glided over her mound then slipped between her thighs. He watched the pleasure settle over her eyes, her mouth drop open, as he pushed a metal digit inside her then followed with a second. He sat up as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. His flesh arm wrapped around her belly, he pressed a kiss to her sternum below her breasts._

The Asset stared at her impassively. His empty eyes became curious that she showed no fear. “What is your name?”  
She swallowed and licked her lips. He noted the way her throat constricted. “Tell me your name.”  
“You know my name.”  
“Do not talk!”  
“What’s your name?”  
She drew in a shaking breath. “Ava.” His gaze returned to hers. She thought she saw an instance of recognition. His leather covered flesh fingers traced her throat. “Touch me-touch me with your left hand.” He grabbed her neck in a tight grip. Again, she gasped, a mix of fear and very clear arousal.  
“Soldat, what did she say? Did she answer?”  
“She lied.” Her lips twitched. But his eyes weren’t so cold anymore. His hand flexed on her throat and she shifted. “Stop that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you like this?” He squeezed, slowing her air intake and her pulse.  
“Yes…” She shivered. His nostrils flared and he looked pointedly between her legs.  
“What? What is it?”  
His lips sneered. “We have a dirty little girl here.” She laughed and he smirked. He smacked her hard, making her ears ring.  
“Fuck.” She swallowed, completely dazed and aroused.  
“I don’t understand.”  
The Asset loomed over her, craning her neck back with his grip. “She is turned on by my treatment of her…by my presence.”  
The man on the speaker sighed. “Little girl, you are aware we film everything.”  
“You act like I have some control.”  
“So you admit you don’t.” The amusement in the voice made her turn and look at the camera. The Asset followed her gaze.  
“Fuck. You.” The slap dazed her. Then he was gone. Sparks fly and ozone scented the air. She looked to see the speaker ripped from the wall in his hand. “James.”  
“I don’t know who that is.”  
She laughed. “Oh it’s you, alright.” He crossed the room and punched the hinges of the door with his metal hand. “What are you doing?”  
“Preventing them from stopping us.” Then her hands and legs were free. “Stand up.”  
“I can’t.” He grabbed her under the arm and hoisted her up. Her legs gave with her weight. He spun her around.  
“Grab onto to the back of the chair.” She did. A soft cry left her lips as the circulation returned and so did minor pain. He reached around under her and ripped the sports bra with a sharp, hard pull. His hands grabbed her breasts, kneading them in contrasting warm flesh and cold metal. She moaned, remembering his touch but this was rougher.  
“James-“  
He covered her mouth with his hand. “No.” His hand slid down to gently hold her throat. He unzipped this black tactical pants and pulled out his cock. He was already mostly hard and seeing her bent over and waiting for him so willing. She wanted this, didn’t she?  
He grabbed her panties with his metal hand and jerked them down her legs to the tops of her thighs. He hummed in want and appreciation, leaning over her. “You’re so wet, little one. Dripping…can you feel it running down your thighs?” When she didn’t answer, he squeezed.  
“Yes, fuck, yes.” She whined. His fingers pushed into her and they moaned in relief and remembrance. “A memory, James.”  
The Asset swallowed. He could feel her on his fingers. The voice in his head that wouldn’t stop screaming…he remembered her, her touch, her feel. He lined himself up with her opening. He thrust forward and she pushed back. They became vaguely aware of shouts and banging on the glass. His hips snapped forward. He clenched his jaw, breathing harshly through his nostrils.  
Her cries became shouts, louder and more pornographic. His legs began to shake and the pressure built. “Fuck, m’gonna to cum.” He squeezed her throat. “Look at the camera…look at the camera and cum.” He held her face pointed at the camera recording them. Her eyelids were hooded, her lips parted and cheeks flushed. Her breasts swayed with each hard, deep thrust. She wondered if there was sound. If they could hear her screams and his grunts, the slap of his thighs and belly against her. “Rub your clit. Need to feel you cum.”  
She did as he said, meeting his thrusts with a hard slap of flesh. Her legs began to shake and her vision went white. “Fuck! M’cumming! Oh Christ! Oh fuck!” He grunted and pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades, pounding into her. The wet squelch of his thick cock in her soaked pussy spurred him on, her little whimpering cries. His shout choked off and he came.

_James rolled over in bed. Her side was empty but was still warm. He sat up, the sheet pooling in the cradle of his pelvis. Moonlight cast a pale glow in the bedroom.  
“Ava?”  
“What?”  
She came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. “Where are you going?”  
“I have to make a phone call.” Neither of them looked at the phone on the desk.  
“Don’t leave.”  
She crawled onto the bed, reaching to cradle his cheek. He leaned into her touch. “I promise. I’ll be right back. Then we can leave. Together.” His eyes opened slowly. She smiled at him warmly, thumb caressing his cheek. He nodded once. “I’ll be quick. I promise.” She kissed him, quick yet sweet. When he reached for her, she slipped through his hands.  
She arranged his exit from the country. She begged, borrowed and promised. She wanted to help him, protect him, to get to know him. The coffee warmed her hands, sending curls of steam into the night air. She hadn’t asked him how he liked his coffee. He struck her as a dark and sweet kinda guy. She sipped hers as she climbed the stairs. Her eyes moved over the painstaking detail on every surface.  
“James!” She bumped the door closed with her hip. “I hope you like your coffee dark and sweet. I didn’t ask. I’m sorry.” He didn’t answer. Maybe he’d fallen asleep. “James? Baby?” She crept into the bedroom to find the bed empty. His clothes and coat were gone. “James?” She set the coffees down and checked the rest of the rooms, but she knew he was gone. There was still a bit of lingering warm where he’d been laying when she last. She curled up in the spot. She hadn’t known him much or long but that didn’t lessen the pain or her tears. _

The glass shattered. Several pairs of hands pulled them apart. His eyes met hers and they were the ones she remembered.  
“James!”  
“Ava!” The Asset fought the guards until he had her in his arms. “Don’t leave.”  
“I won’t.” They pulled apart again. “I promise. James! James!” He was removed from the room and she was sat back down in the chair on her bare ass and wet cunt with her wrists cuffed behind the chair.  
The man who’d been talking over the speaker stepped into the room. “Ava, he called you.”  
“That’s not my name.”  
“Oh I’m sure it’s not. But it’s a start.” The greasy little man looked pleased as punch. “I’ll make you a deal.”  
“What kind of deal?”

‘Send in the Asset.’  
Ava turned in the seat. “The target's in the silver four door sedan.” He nodded once. Her soft sad smile quirked on one side. She kissed the corner of his mouth then fit the face shield cum muzzle on over his face and the protection over his eyes.  
She settled into the seat and refastened her belt. The driver sped up and rammed the car in front of them. Then the Asset climbed through the roof opening. She knew who was in the car. She knew this was wrong. But she’d promised him she wouldn’t leave.


End file.
